The present disclosure relates to an image forming system and an image forming apparatus that, when executing a job based on an image, obtain a log image as a history of the image, and to a storage medium storing an image forming program.
Information leakages involving image forming apparatuses have been found occurring in organizations such as enterprises. Information leakage occurs, for example, when someone in an organization copies a document of confidential information by using an image forming apparatus to generate a duplicate and brings the duplicate out of the organization.
There is known a typical image forming apparatus that is configured to prevent such an information leakage involving an image forming apparatus. In the typical image forming apparatus, when a job is executed based on an image, a log image is generated and stored as a history of the image.
According to this typical image forming apparatus, the administrator can learn which user executed a job based on which image based on the log images. Thus, the typical image forming apparatus enables the administrator to prevent a violation, such as an information leakage, in advance. In addition, the typical image forming apparatus enables the administrator to identify violators. This gives a pressure to users to inhibit themselves from making a violation.